For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, in many cases, a casing for forming an outer shell of a rotating machine, such as a compressor casing of a turbocharger, is made of an aluminum alloy and is formed by casting or die casting. An aluminum alloy has a light weight, a low cost, and high thermal conductivity.